Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-5+2(-y-1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -5 + {2(}\gray{-y-1}{)} $ $ -5 {-2y-2} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -2y {-5 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -2y {-7}$ The simplified expression is $-2y-7$